Trinity
by alpha234
Summary: Trinity is a strange prime nobody knows really what he is like. He always wears a face mask and is cold to everybody except his twin and he now says that he isn't going to exist any longer. UV people no parings yet.


"I don't want to do this anymore," Trinity thought as they landed.

The seekers had found a strong sun it was time for the harvest to begin. The planet was the 3rd closet to the sun; it was not too close that it would hurt the delicate instruments of the Harvester.

"The lies have to stop!" Trinity though setting down his piece to the Harvester.

"Oi Trinity Prime sir," the seeker said turning to Trinity as he landed and kneeled, "our report."

"Yes," Trinity said raising an optic rig, "Go ahead Jetfire."

"Our report is positive my liege," Jetfire said taking his cue to stand, "There is no intelligent life on any of the surrounding planets."

"Good give your report to Sentinel Prime," Trinity said keeping his silver optics on Jetfire as he flew off into the alien sky as he thought, "I am lying even to him."

As the Harvester begin to come together Trinity started to drift away. He wanted to see more of the planet before the sun became dark.

The surface was glassy and strange to him, it was made of a rock that he wasn't familiar with. Taking a sample for his collection back on Cybertron, he heard the tell, tell crackle of one of the Primes Teleportation engines.

"What do you want Beta," Trinity said without turning around.

"How do you know it's me?" Beta asked narrowing his red optics.

"We have been over this many times before what does, my name mean?" Trinity said sighing he hated young primes sometimes.

"It means one who is one with Primus, the Spark, and the Allspark, still don't get it," Beta said flouting on his antigravity around to face Trinity.

"It means I am granted a few skills that not all Primes are blessed with," Trinity said as his sliver optics lit up, "And my answer is no and will always be no Beta, even though I find you affection flattering I feel it's misplaced."

"That is not far I didn't even get to ask you!" Beta cried, "You know that's why the others don't like you, you're always so cold, and those predictions things make you sound like an Aft head!"

"That maybe," Trinity said as his sliver optics flared, "After today I won't exist any longer so there is no needs for the others to like me as you say."

"Wait what--," Beta said as Trinity stopped him.

"Sentinel is calling we must go to the Harvest my brother it is time," Trinity said as he the hum of his Teleportation engine began.

The Primes gathered around the machine getting ready for the harvest. Around it the circled the great machine making a spark field, to contain the reaction so it does not tear the planet apart.

"Trinity does primus smile upon this harvest," Alpha's voice boomed over the roar of the machine.

Trinity looked down to the glassy black surface of the planet then his silver optics began to glow with an unnatural eerie light, and Trinity spoke in a soft yet recreant voice, "My brothers he does."

"Well then Sentinel what, are you waiting for," Alpha laughed as Sentinel smiled at his twin brother as he let go of his servo.

This was always the dangerous part of the harvest. When Sentinel broke the circle of spark fields to insert the matrix which would collect the energy, this is when they would look to his twin Trinity for the word from Primus.

Using his antigravity he was able to easily flout up to the insertion point. This time was critical for Sentinel, because he as the leader didn't just have to remove the matrix he had to expose his spark to the machines magnetic fields, which to any other would be deadly. This is why he was leader.

* * *

"That's it, we are done brothers," Sentinel Prime said as retrieved the Matrix from the sun harvester, "The Allspark will be replenished for many more cycles!"

An overall cheer was heard from all of the primes below, as the Matrix was once again placed into Sentinel's chest to disappear into his spark.

As the sun harvester was broken down by two of the larger primes, Trinity broke away from the overly marry group. Activating his lights so's not to step into a chasm on the darkened rocky world, he left them to their work.

"I don't want to do this anymore," He thought as he sat down on a bolder.

"What's wrong Trinity," said Citadel as he sat down next to his smaller brother.

"This is wrong I shouldn't feel this guilty," Trinity said as he put his hands on his head, "but for some reason I feel as though it isn't right!"

"Brother what do you mean?" Citadel said putting a comforting claw on Trinity's shoulder, "If it's about the planets, we checked them they don---."

"NO!!!" Trinity said cutting Citadel off, "I mean it's nothing just leave me be brother."

"Is it your connection are you having visions again," Citadel said trying to be comforting till Axel came over and said, "Citadel leave him be he always a bit moody after a harvest."

"But Axel he looks distresses---."

"It's alright I am fine I just need to clear my processor," Trinity said getting up, "I don't need an escort I will be fine my brothers."

Citadel and Axel left there bother to his musings as they went to help with the disassembly of the harvester. With his silver optics Trinity watched the two of them leave. Trinity turned away from the other Primes and began to walk in the cold darkness.

Once Trinity was out of the audio reach he sat down once more. To think.

"Why does this always happen why can't I just tell them," He said out load as a familiar crack of teleportation was heard, Trinity didn't look up instead with his head down he said, "Hello Beta."

"Hey Trinity you okay?" Beta said coming over to his

"I hope," Trinity said getting up again, "You may follow me if you whish, I know you will come no matter what I say."

The walked in silence as Beta focused mainly on his footing. Unlike his brother Trinity this is his first harvest, and he is still not adept at walking on an aniline world.

"If you must use your antigrav I will not scold you," Trinity said in an annoyed tone.

"No I must learn if I am to become a great Prime," Beta said tripping but catching himself, before hitting the ground.

"Yes a great Prime," Trinity said not so much to Beta but himself.

After much more walking and tripping in Beta's case the stopped.

"What is it brother?"

"Turn off you light we won't need it anymore," Trinity said turning off his light.

Beta though not entirely comprehending the older bot followed his order and killed his shoulder light. As he did so the sky lit up with an eerie glow of the dead star, but after a few clicks the gasses dissipated and the stars of the strange universe was visible.

"It's amazing," Beta said in awe as he looked to the sky.

"This is life Beta."

"There just stars," Beta said looking to Trinity.

Trinity looked up to the stars with an ancient knowing that Beta had only seen when his brother was blessing the harvest, "Aw but what are sparks?"

"They are what we are."

"Yes they are that, and more," Trinity said looking at Beta with the ancient optics.

Beta felt as though Trinity wasn't Trinity any longer, no Trinity had become something much older much greater than just the second transformer. It was like Beta was being seen by Primus himself and Primus saw everything even his dark desires.

"They like the stars are LIFE," Trinity said looking away from Beta and back to the stars, "as are these stars Beta."

"But not all of them have life," Beta interjected and instantly felt foolish for doing so, as Trinity's precing gaze fell back on him.

"Aw but the suns themselves are alive, because they give life," Trinity said running his hand over the sky like it was black silk, "Weather it is to us or the planets around them."

"So what you are saying is our sparks are like the suns."

"Yes and when these suns nurture other life we must leave them be," Trinity said loosing the ancient light, "That is why we have our law Beta and I want you to never forget this."

"I will try my brother."

"For the future sake I hope you do," Trinity said as they began to walk back to their brothers and the deadly harvester.

* * *

Well this is one of my new ones I know you haven't heard from me in the longest of time. Yeah Trinity is my OC nobody take him. Well yeah I don't own TF would love to but I don't.

Oh and hint hint nuged nuged if anybody wants to draw Trinity then just give me a heads up. I am on deviantart I am going to be posting it there as well probably under the same name.

Oh yeah spelling mistakes help me out I am really bad at this also I am writing this at about 11pm at night so I am going to be going to bed very soon. Flames will be dowsed with gass, and energon will be thrown at the ones who set it (and yes this is the BW type of energon it will blow up). Cookies to anybody who reviews I mean seriously I need reviews it's the only love I get on this little world called my mind. Oh and I know, I Know Trinity sounds like an Emo but you will find out latter why he is the way he is and no there was no death of his clan or anything (lol Naruto joke there).


End file.
